Passion
by Lady Cordelia Black
Summary: "Without passion, we'd be truly dead." Just a fluffy little oneshot I wrote over the past few weeks. Yeah, hopefully I get out of my writer's coma.


**I'm calling this one shot Passion because I have Angelus' Passion speech on repeat ^^**_  
><em>

_Passion. It lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting, and though unwanted, unbidden, it will stir._

Hawaii rolled her brown eyes at the loud hero obsessed man in front of her. Sighing she tried to tune him out but it was hard considering she lived in his house.

"Honestly America, can you please shut up? I have a migraine" Hawaii asked rubbing the bridge of her nose to try and relieve the tension.

"I know the cure for that, Hawaii!"

Hawaii watched as America ran out of the room and shook her head. Patiently waiting she twirled a lock of black hair around her fingers and frowned slightly. True she did like America but sometimes he could be so, not annoying that belonged to France, but the word was similar to it. As she sat there trying to figure out the perfect word to describe America he ran in with a hamburger and placed it on her head.

"What the hell, America? What the actual hell!"

"By the way what's a migraine?"

_Open it's jaws, and howl. It speaks to us, guides us. Passion rules us all, and we obey._

Hawaii felt her eye twitch as she tried to calm herself. Looking into America's blue eyes she said very slowly,

"Being inside is making my head hurt, America. A migraine is when my brain feels like it's gonna explode."

"That doesn't sound cool, man."

She handed the hamburger back to America and walked outside. She sat in the garden and closed her eyes but instead of the darkness behind her eyelids she only saw America's bright blue eyes. Her eyes shot open and she glanced around wildly looking for the offending man. She growled slightly and took deep calming breaths.

Okay, Hawaii, she thought to herself, You're freaking out over nothing. You just need to gather your senses, there's nothing worth freaking out about over that stupid, hamburger-loving, funny, amazing...gah! No! Bad Hawaii!

She got up and walked around chalking it up to restlessness. The more Hawaii thought about it the more she realized she actually loved Alfred, as odd as he was. This was stupid, she had never been in love especially not with someone like Alfred! She was over reacting but there was still a small voice in her head saying (which sounded very annoyingly like one of the little girls who used to hang around her),

_What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments._

You know you love him, Lani. Try and deny it but it will bite you in the butt later~! Lani groaned and muttered,

"Yep, I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy," the same humorous voice she had grown to know and love replied.

Lani turned her eyes to him. He smiled and continued,

"In fact if you think about it no one is completely sane. And if they say they are they're either lying or don't know what sanity is."

She could almost see the smile he wore in his sentence. Sighing she looked at the ground.

"So what's wrong, Hawaii? You're quieter than usual!"

"Just um...just not feeling the best, ya know?"

His grin got wider and he exclaimed,

"I know exactly what will fix that!"

"It's not another burger is it?"

He laughed and replied,

"Nope! You getta spend the day hanging out with the hero!"

Her eyes grew wide as she realized that if she spent the day (and possibly another minute) she would do or say something stupid and make a fool out of herself.

_The joy of love, the clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear._

But he just kept smiling unaware of the mental battle inside her head. He poked her and asked,

"You okay, dudette?"

"Um...y-y-yeah. I'm fine!"

She tried backing away from him while hiding her slowly reddening face. this alerted him even more.

"Your face is all red! Are you sick or somethin'?"

"Um...hey look! Polar bear in a hat!"

_If we can live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace._

This cause America to look for a brief second giving Hawaii the chance to run away. Without a second though he bolted after her forgetting that she was a fairly fast runner (from all that time of hunting in the more dense forests of her island).

Why can't she run slower? This is so tiring, America thought while chasing her,  Wonder why she's running anyway.

She silently cursed to herself as she ran into a dead end. She turned around and saw America catching up with her. He stopped and panted when he was sure she wasn't gonna run again. He looked up and asked,

"Why'd ya run, dudette? You should let me help cause I'm the hero!"

"I...um...uh...you see... there was a...um."

_But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank._

America blinked. After all it wasn't like the island state to talk like that. While she was babbling he actually listened, not to her words, but to her voice noticing that it got higher pitched than usual.

'Why's you voice higher pitched than usual?"

Now it was Hawaii's turn to blink and a smile spread on America's face. He was proud of having successfully made her stop babbling, not that is wasn't cute. He walked closer and said,

"Ya see, Hawaii. I've been thinkin' lately 'bout someone. I'm actually pretty close to her and she's real pretty but likes ignore her feelings. And as a bonus I think she likes me too but, even though she's literally wight in front of me, the dudette won't figure out that I love her."

He smiled hoping that what he said would get her to tell him what was wrong. Instead he stumbled back as he felt Hawaii's arms around his neck and her lips against his.

_Without passion, we'd be truly dead._

__[End]


End file.
